mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Edwin (MySims Islanders DS)
Edwin appears in the DS version of MySims Islanders. He runs a Kebab House on Sims Island. Interests and Traits Profile Edwin is a foodaholic! Pretty much everything he ever thinks about is food! He’s a casual Sim who likes the easy life, and his Kebab House. He’s managed to change the reputation of Kebab Houses from cheap and nasty, to a fine dining experience … sort of … anyway, he’s a chill guy who likes food – what’s not to love? Tasks Task 1 – It All Starts With The Salad Requirements: Fridge with 5 Hungry, 5 Green Apple and 1 Amber Introduction: Hey name, sorry to say but we’re closed at the moment … why? Because my fridge has stopped working! Now I can’t keep the ingredients fresh so I can’t run my business. Hang on, you could make me one! Would you please? I really appreciate it! Hint: To get these essences, you have to use a variety of techniques! Completion: YES! Thank you! We can open again! Reward: Fridge Blueprint, Sink Blueprint Task 2 – Meat Manager Requirements: Play and complete the Meat Manager minigame Introduction: So, the next part of the kebab is the meat, you have to make sure it’s cooked properly, and then chop the slices off at the right thickness. Shall we give it a try? Hint: N/A Completion: Wow - you were pretty good at that! Perhaps we should look to get you a job here! If you ever want to do a little work, be sure just to ask. You’re always welcome bro! Reward: Oven Blueprint, Counter Blueprint, Sink Blueprint Task 3 – Public Opinion Requirements: Ask 5 Sims around town for their opinions on the Kebab House Introduction: So, this business is running pretty sweet on this side of the counter, but what do the customers think? Could you go out and ask them what they think about the Kebab House? Hint: Just go up to people and ask what they think about this place. Completion: They love it? Brilliant! Thanks so much for your help name, I couldn't have done this without you! If you ever want a little work to do or something, feel free to come back – you’ll always be welcome! Reward: Edwin’s Outfit Dialogue Introduction to Player *Hey there, I’m Edwin. You must be name? Before you start doing Tasks for Edwin *I remember when I was on a game show and people just brought me any food I asked for - crazy! *I’m really looking to turn the reputation of Kebab Houses’ around. After all Tasks have been completed for Edwin *Thanks so much again for everything, name! *If you ever want some work, you know where to come! *Have you met Ricky, Ashley’s pet? He’s strangely adorable?! *I don't have any more tasks for you, but I'm sure if you ask of Sim with uncompleted tasks, they might have something for you to do. During Delivery *Watch out, it’s the one potential customer I’d rather not serve! }} Category:Character Tabs Category:MySims Islanders Characters Category:Potterfan1997's stuff